


Shower encounter

by tenshi6



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Football, M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, Shower Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshi6/pseuds/tenshi6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario teasing Thomas during the game will result in pleasant consequences in the locker room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Work was inspired by [this gifset](http://mmichaelassbender.tumblr.com/post/37109681541)
> 
> The amazing and talented lynn made a [fan art](http://lynn1215632668.lofter.com/post/332ca8_2471c2e) for this story. Check it out!
> 
> This work has been translated to [Vietnamese](https://october1998.wordpress.com/2015/05/23/trans-oneshot-nc-17-shower-encounter/)

Mario was letting the hot water splash against his heated face, pouring down his well-toned body. The match had been tough, not because of the rival team but because of a certain someone named Thomas Müller. God, Mario knew he shouldn't have done what he had done, pushing Thomas back down the ground and leaning over him but he couldn't control himself. It felt just right at that moment. Now he thought about it with a bit clearer mind and sense of judgement he came to a conclusion that he might have gone a bit too far. They couldn't risk the media finding out their relationship, it could mean the end of their just-started-rising career.

The plain blue curtain of the shower stall was pushed aside rather roughly and Mario spun around to yell at whoever was disturbing him in such a rude manner. "What the- ?!" He met an all too familiar smirk as he turned.

"Mind if I join you?" Thomas asked in a tone that made Mario's whole body to twitch in anticipation.

"The others?" He wanted to form a proper question but he was glad he even managed to say this much, though his voice was huskier than he had wanted it to be. Damn!

"Everyone's left." Thomas replied then grinned as he stepped under the shower, still wearing his white undershirt and a pair of black boxers. Mario's head was spinning. Thomas was illegally sexy in his already soaked clothes, the view causing Mario to lick his lips in excitement.

"You know, that little play of yours in the field wasn't really fair." Thomas mumbled, trying to look scornful but he was flushed due to both heat and embarrassment. Mario loved how shy Thomas could act even after having sex numerous times at numerous places. He couldn't hold back a triumphant smirk.

"I know you liked it." He teased and Thomas looked away, his face turning a darker shade of red.

"Way too much." He mumbled. Mario wrapped his arms around his hips lightly, laughing mildly. Now Thomas looked really scornful. "I had to imagine my mum in underwear to cool myself down." He complained and Mario snorted.

"Can we please not talk about your mum while you're squeezed against me in the shower?"

Thomas made a face and was about to make a witty comeback but Mario was faster and Thomas was silenced by a hungry mouth over his own. He moaned in pleased surprise, closing his eyes and granting access obediently because he knew resistance would be useless in this situation. He wrapped his arms around Mario's neck, pushing his clothed body against naked, wet skin.

Mario made a low, guttural sound into his mouth and Thomas found himself being trapped between the stall's wall and Mario's mind-blowing kisses, the kind that made Thomas's knees weak and his mind cloudy. He let himself to be lost in the feeling, his senses heightening and every light touch of Mario' skilful fingers sent waves of electrical shock through his body.

After desperately trying to fight off an erection during the game he was painfully hard now in his wet boxers which cling to his body tightly. He noted with satisfaction that Mario was just as hard and as lust-driven as he was. He could feel his erection pressing into his thigh, their chests tight against each other, their lips still moving in perfect sync.

Thomas thought he would come like this in any minute but then Mario moved his mouth from his lips to kiss along his jawline then suck on his neck carefully while his hands were squeezing and grabbing at his ass, reducing Thomas into a panting and moaning mess. He couldn't do much except grabbing a fistful of the dark locks and pushing him closer to his neck, encouraging him to suck on the skin harder, not caring if he leaves a mark or not. He couldn't care about the consequences in times like this.

"Mario, please." He was in no mood for foreplay, not when Mario had been driving him mad in the past ninety minutes. He wanted – no, needed – Mario right now. To feel him deep inside and pound him mercilessly against the wall while it was becoming harder to breath by every second due to the hot, steamy air surrounding them.

"Needy, aren't we?" Mario teased, mumbling against his lips now as he slid a hand down between their bodies at a torturously slow pace then grabbed Thomas's manhood finally. He couldn't suppress a sigh of relief.

He started stroking but Thomas grabbed his wrists, trying to push him away. "Sto-stop, I'll come." He pleaded, eyes tight shut, cheeks flushed in ecstasy.

"You bet." Mario grinned and didn't remove his hand; instead he stroked him even harder and faster through the soaked, black boxers. He loved watching Thomas falling apart under his touch. And oh, he was falling hard.

"Don't." Thomas pleaded again, his blunt fingernails digging into the skin of Mario's wrist but he himself wasn't sure whether to push him away or not. He was grabbing him even harder, holding onto for dear life as his orgasm was building up rapidly.

"Open your eyes." Mario demanded and Thomas reluctantly obeyed him. Two lustful blue gazes met and Thomas was coming hard under Mario's touch, his pupils widening, his body going numb. Mario smirked satisfied as he held Thomas tight, not wanting him to fall. Thomas looked away embarrassed, his whole face bright red.

"I love you." Mario laughed fondly and placed a kiss on the top of his head.

"Ugh, you're the worst." He grunted against his shoulder, steadying himself cautiously. Mario grinned and cupped his face between his palms, kissing him quickly then looking into Thomas's eyes. There was a glint of mischief mixed with naught that didn't promise anything good. The way he was grinning just added to that feeling.

"Who said we're done?" Not even waiting for a reaction Mario tugged on the hem of Thomas's boxers and sent it pooling around his ankles then dropped to his knees in front of him.

"I really don't think it's- ohh, shit!" Thomas's protest was cut off in an instant as Mario's hot mouth engulfed his shaft, determined to make him hard once again. With that devilishly skilled tongue Thomas had a feeling it wouldn't take long, let alone be a problem. He leant against the cold tiles of the stall for support, placing his hands on Mario's hair, staring down at his lover and taking sharp sips of the steamy air.

A few minutes of sucking and licking and his manhood stood hard again thanks to Mario's oral skills. He pulled off with an obscene, wet pop which caused Thomas to gulp thickly. Mario grabbed his arm and pulled him down.

"Come 'ere." Thomas tripped in his boxers but managed to land somehow steadily beside his lover. "On your knees." Mario ordered in a lust-filled tone and Thomas's whole body trembled in excitement as he obeyed him mindlessly, his head too light and his body too needy to protest. Thank God the bathroom was clean.

Mario trailed a soothing hand down his spine and stroked his ass gently to make him ready while Thomas took deep breaths, relaxing his whole body. Mario used his shower gel as lubrication and coated his hard shaft with it, then tossed the bottle aside and grabbed Thomas's hips with one hand, holding his manhood in the other and placed the tip at his entrance.

Without a word he thrust inside, slow but steady, not stopping until he was fully buried in Thomas who was stiffening his muscles in his hands to keep himself from collapsing under Mario's weight. A few seconds and Mario started moving, slow but hard, driving even deeper inside, trying to found a certain spot which would make Thomas seeing stars. He was trembling as his control was falling apart and picked up the pace.

Thomas released a shaky breath, closing his eyes as the feeling of being full overtook him. His whole body was super sensitive, his shirt clinging onto his torso, water pouring down his whole body, Mario's fingers digging into his hipbones while he moved back and forth, hitting his sweet spot and causing him to cry out shamelessly.

"Mario, I can't keep-" Thomas panted and though he couldn't finish Mario knew what he meant. He wrapped his arm around his hips tighter while he sat back and leant against the wall, pulling Thomas on top of him, facing the other wall.

Now in this changed position Thomas could set the pace and he had no intentions of slowing. He was making Mario fall apart just like he did and he rode on him as hard as his tired muscles allowed, moaning and panting and cursing because he knew Mario loved him being loud. Mario was gripping his hips tight, signalling he was close and Thomas leant slightly back, turning as much as he could to kiss Mario. Their lips met in a sloppy kiss, teeth colliding but neither of them caring and Mario thrust up hard once, twice- and he was coming hard inside Thomas, moaning into his mouth as his vision gone white and his body stiff.

Thomas continued riding him, turning back and using one hand to stroke himself in sync with the thrust. It didn't take him much time to reach his second orgasm, his mouth opening for a silent scream and he shot his semen into his fist. He collapsed against Mario's body, pulling off of his softening manhood, and letting go of his own, letting the water washing them clean without moving.

Mario wrapped his arms around him lazily and kissed the love-mark he had made on his neck. "You're the best." He smiled against the skin, still panting slightly for air.

Thomas tilted his chin to look at him and he smiled, tired but happy. "We are the best."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, I'm quite new to the Müllez fandom.
> 
> I saw a lot of fans complaining there aren't enough fic about them so I wrote one. Reviews and constructive critcism are welcomed!
> 
> Help me improve!


End file.
